Will Ospreay
|birth_place=Havering, London, England |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed=Essex, England |spouses= |partners=Bea Priestley (2015–present) |trainer=Darren Burridge London School of Lucha Libre |debut=April 1, 2012 |retired= }}William Peter Charles Ospreay (7 May 1993) is an English professional wrestler. He is currently signed to New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and the WWE. He is a former two-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion and a former WWE Champion and WWE Cruiserweight Champion. In addition, he is also a former ROH World Television Champion, Progress Champion, WCPW Tag Team Champion, the winner of the 2016 Best of the Super Juniors tournament, and has many other accolades in professional wrestling around the world. Ospreay was the first Briton to win both the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship and the Best of the Super Juniors. Professional wrestling career 'Early career' 'Independent circuit (2012–present)' 'Progress Wrestling (2012–2017)' 'Revolution Pro Wrestling (2013–present)' 'New Japan Pro Wrestling (2016–present)' 'Ring of Honor (2016–present)' 'WWE (2017–present)' Ospreay made his WWE debut during the WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament in January 2017, he defeated El Ligero and Wolfgang on his way to a semi-final match with Marty Scurll. Ospreay was eventually defeated in a hard hitting and hard fought match and Scurll went on to defeat Jack Jester in the final and win the title. As Ospreay was doing freelance work for the comapny he never signed a contract and would return for several dates throughout the year with no commitment to certain dates. He made his return on the May 22, 2017 episode of Raw where he faced Marty Scurll in the main event to become number one contender to the WWE United Kingdom Championship at WrestleWar in June 2017. Ospreay then took part in the World Cup of Wrestling in 2017 defeating James Harrison in the quarter-finals before losing to Pete Dunne in the semi-finals. Opsreay would return to the WWE in late 2017 and after a successful run of victories at spot in the Elimination Chamber match to become the #1 contender to the World Heavyweight Championship. Ospreay was unsuccessful in winning the match being eliminated third overall by Matthew Harrison. On the March 5, 2018 episode of Raw Ospreay defeated Zack Sabre Jr. and Marty Scurll in a triple threat match to earn a match for the Cruiserweight Championship at WrestleMania 34. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **540° corkscrew senton bomb – 2015; used as a signature move thereafter **630° senton – used rarely **Corkscrew shooting star press **''OsCutter'' (Springboard cutter) *'Signature moves' **''Air Assassin'' (Imploding 450° splash) **''Burning Star Press'' (Shooting star press to an opponent hanging in the top rope) **''Essex Destroyer'' (Front flip DDT) **Lifting inverted DDT **Multiple kick variations ***540° ***''Robinson Special (720° to a grounded opponent) ***''Cheeky Nandos Kick ''(Super to an opponent on the turnbuckle) ***Drop ***Handspring enzuigiri ***Roundhouse ***''Silent Whisper (Super) **''Iron Octopus (Octopus hold) **''Off With His Head (Back elbow to a kneeling or seated opponent) **''Pip Pip Cheerio'' (Springboard forearm smash) **''Rainham Maker'' (Standing moonsault side slam, sometimes preceded by a wrist-lock) – adopted from Kazuchika Okada **Running knee strike to an opponent's head – used as a finisher in WCPW **''Sasuke Special'' (Cartwheel over the top rope suicide corkscrew moonsault) **Standing corkscrew somersault senton **Standing shooting star press **Stunner, as a reversal to a suplex